We Didn't
by Xaphrin
Summary: Ilia's musings on the love she cannot have. Ilia x Link x Midna


**We Didn't**

"_We didn't in the light; we didn't in the darkness. We didn't in the fresh-cut summer grass or in the mounds of autumn leaves or in the snow where the moonlight threw down our shadows"_

_- Stuart Dybek, "We Didn't"_

The call of a strange, nocturnal bird floated down through the window. Serene, blue eyes looked out into the sky spotted with small, white flowers. Summer nights had recently become restless for her. There was something about the long days and short nights that made every muscle in her body tingle and move with the world around her until she had no desire to sit still. She struggled to roll over and then rose to her feet, feeling her swollen belly hang around her waist. She rubbed it gently knowing that there would not be much time left.

Ilia was sure it was a boy. Link hoped for a girl.

She smiled at his sleeping form, sprawled out on the covers and snoring softly. Link said he wanted a little girl; one just like her. A beautiful girl with bright blonde hair and soft blue eyes. He would name her Minuit, which was a strange foreign form of midnight. Ilia thought that was sweet, but she knew it was a little boy and he would be named Link. And there would be no questions from him.

She rubbed her belly again and looked down at her husband, noticing the lines of distraught weaving across his face slowly. Peculiar words fell from his mouth and crashed into the ground, and he reached out into the dark room, calling for someone named "Midna". Ilia sighed and touched his forehead softly, knowing that would calm him down for a short while. As expected his arms stilled and his snoring resumed.

Ilia sighed and waddled to the window, looking out into the small clearing below where Epona stood. It was hard to think about what had happened, and how quickly it did. Just two short years ago Link had gone off on his great quest through Hyrule and had come back successful. It was unfortunate, but most of what happened was still shrouded in mystery; not just for her, but for most people as well. Oh, she knew _some_ things. She knew about the great efforts he had gone through in order to get her memory back; she knew about the city in the sky (mostly from Shad); she even heard tails of Princess Zelda and her great magic.

But "Midna" was a mystery. The only thing Ilia knew about Midna was that she was a princess from another realm and she had helped Link on his journeys. Other than that, she was a woman who appeared on the lips of her beloved husband every few nights. Her heart sunk to the floor at Link resumed struggling, crying out for this woman.

It was sad. Link loved her, and yet he didn't. He understood her, and yet he didn't. He responded in all the right ways, and yet he didn't. It was as if a piece of him was missing somewhere, and yet it wasn't. They were a happy couple with dreams and desires, and yet they weren't. Link loved her but he _didn't_ love her as well. Ilia often became confused when he spoke; it was like she was hearing two different stories at the same time, but they both had the same ending.

"Midna…"

Ilia sighed and held his hand until his fit subsided and he returned to his snoring. Link didn't love her the way he wanted to; the way _she_ wanted him too. Ilia knew that he didn't love her, but she wasn't sure what to do about it. She wasn't even sure why Link had chosen her over another, more exotic woman. She had the gall to ask him once, and Link ended up barely talking to her for a week. That was the end of that.

Ilia rubbed her belly again. A little boy named Link. Would that be enough for her? Was a son what she needed to ease her pain, or was a half-hearted husband what held her together. Link was never the same after his quest; after his encounter with "Midna". Did Ilia love this Link? The changed Link who was shrouded in a clouded and confused darkness? She pressed her had to his heart and felt it pounding against his chest.

She kissed his forehead.

This question had been tormenting her soul for two years. Was she ready to make Link give up what he worked so hard for? His son? His small ranch? His wife? The moon shifted its light so it fell across his face, lighting up his small earrings. He was the most handsome man Ilia had ever laid eyes on, but he was no longer hers. Their hearts had split into two a long time ago, although their memories had not. Their souls were tied together.

Ilia looked at the hand she was holding. With a slight smile she gently pulled the gold band from around his rough and worn fingers. Would Link go after her again? Even if he knew he had Ilia's blessing to find Midna? She kissed his forehead again and went to the table to scribble down a note.

_"If you want me, find me._

_If it is not me you want, then chase her._

_I'll give you this as a guide."_

Ilia placed the ring next to the note. If he didn't find her, would she be angry? Would she be happy or proud? She waddled out the door and away from town. Soon she would see.

- - -

_I wrote this because someone reviewed on "Union Dues" and said "Like most Midna and Link shippers, you write Ilia out of character" or something to that effect. It was actually only in that story I wrote her out of character and for very good, plot-issue reasons. _

_So I decided to write the story proving that I am a talented write, do know what I'm doing, and don't hate Ilia. I think she's a fine person and a wonderful character to write about, but that story was an obvious exception. Therefore, I hope that whoever you are who wrote those things can stop you generalizations and stereotypes concerning videogame fan-fics and shove it._

_Love: Xaph! _


End file.
